Ready To Go
by Tasumi Castrogiovanni
Summary: After wrapping up a difficult case, the entire team takes a little time off for a trip to...Miami! But already there seems to be trouble in paradise when ex boyfriends attack and bathing suits malfunction. AU. rated T for safety.
1. Ready To Go

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is D.B.R Hazlewoode. I'm doing a collab with Tasumi Castrogiovanni on this story. It's going to be posted solely on her account. We're alternating chapters every two. So I'll do chapters one and two, and she'll do three and four and so on. We have no idea how long it's going to be, but please R&R as usual. Yours till the wheels fall off ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So tell me right now, you think you're ready for it? I wanna know why you got me going, so let's go. We'll take it out of here, I think I'm ready to leave, I'm ready to live, I'm ready to go…"<em>

_-Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

><p>Detective Kate Beckett initialed the final page of her report lethargically. The Bronson case they'd just wrapped up had taken a toll on everyone, her included. They'd nearly lost him...<p>

"Hey, you done? Because we have to leave. Now," Castle announced, rapping on her desk with his fist, then making a face when he realized how thick the wood was. Kate looked up. Javier was helping Lanie into her jacket, and Kevin embraced Jenny when she walked into the bullpen.

"I told you, Castle, I'm not going on the stupid trip," she sighed, gathering up the case file, "I still have work to do."

"Stupid?" Richard staggered back a few steps with a hand on his heart, feigning heartbreak, "Do you know how long it took me to book those rooms? It was impossible; the waiting list was three months long," he then became thoughtful, "Of course, maybe it helps that I-"

"Richard," she warned, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. The two couples approached her desk.

"Are you ready, Kate?" Lanie asked.

"I'm not going," she repeated. The medical examiner turned to Richard and cocked her head.

"Didn't I tell you to-" The rest was lost in a low growl as Lanie landed a punch square in his chest. This time when he gripped his heart, it actually did hurt. Beckett grinned.

"That's my girl!" Esposito said, smiling, kissing Lanie.

"Beckett, are you going to be heading out soon?" Montgomery called. She buried her head in her hands.

"I'm not-"

"She thinks she's not going," Ryan explained. The captain crossed his arms and stared Kate down.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded.

"I..sir, I'm not done with my-"

"Report?" Castle picked it up and flipped through it, "Looks done to me. I mean, I'm no cop...Esposito?" Beckett snatched for the papers in vain as Javier took them from Richard.

"Yeah, these are finished. You think, bro?"

Kevin looked over his partner's shoulder. "Oh yeah."

He handed them to the Captain, who took the pen from Kate's limp hand and initialed them.

"Look at that! You are done! Now get your ass out of the 12th and don't come back until you get dark enough for both of us," Montgomery commanded. Ryan raised a tentative hand.

"Actually, sir, that's kind of funny, because-"

"Bro, maybe now isn't the time..." Javier murmured. Roy backhanded Kevin upside his head before anyone had seen him move.

"Behave, children. And out."

* * *

><p>"But I don't have any clothes!" Beckett protested weakly, stumbling as she was dragged along by Lanie on one side and Castle on the other.<p>

"Yeah, you do," Esposito called from in front of her, walking towards their respective cars.

"But I-"

"Writer boy and I packed for you. Now get in the car. You're going." Lanie Parish deposited Kate in the passenger seat of Richard's car, slammed the door, and stalked towards Javier's car, heels click- clacking all the way.

There was no room for argument. Kate Beckett was going to Miami.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Mr. Castle's okay with me going with you guys? Because, I mean-"<p>

"Ash," Alexis said in exasperation, "His name is Richard. Richard. He's my dad. You can stop calling him 'Mr. Castle'," she cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheek sweetly, "You'll be fine. Besides," she added in an undertone, "He won't be able to say no now." Ashley's eyes grew wide.

"You didn't ask? Alexis! I told my mom-" Alexis tossed her head of red hair behind her and groaned.

"Ashley, you're not six anymore. Stop acting like it."She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and nervously checked the time.  
>"Where the hell are you, dad?" she murmured, "You're late. As usual."<p>

* * *

><p>Richard Castle's cell phone rang, startling the two inside the car. Alexis' continuous chant of 'Dad! Dad! Dad!' went on as neither picked it up. Castle glanced down at the phone, then at Beckett, and then back at the phone, hoping she would get the message. She refused to.<p>

"Could you...?" She waited a moment longer.

"Hello? Hi, Alexis. I've just been kidnapped. And you?" Kate said, shooting daggers at Richard. He pouted.

"Oh, hold on. Let me ask," she turned to Castle, "Your daughter wants to know 'why the hell you aren't here yet, because we're waiting for you?" His mouth dropped.

"Who's 'we'?"

Kate shrugged, smiling. "Ashley, maybe?"

He blanched.


	2. In the Bright Lights

_"We lost ourselves in the bright lights, I wish you could have seen us. And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming, when all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you. Sunsets never were so bright, and the skies never so blue, you opened up into my arms, and we laughed as I held you..."_

_-Mayday Parade  
><em>  
>Beckett laughed as she watched Castle sprint ahead of her, plane and luggage forgotten. Ryan and Esposito sidled up beside her.<p>

"What's he...?" Kevin trailed.

"Alexis. And Ashley," Kate said, smiling. Javier laughed.

"Oh, this should be good."

"Kevin, could you come here and get my luggage?" Jenny called, struggling to pull her suitcase out of his trunk.

"Yeah, babe, just-Okay, don't hurt yourself, here I come..." Beckett and Esposito shared a quiet laugh.

"And he's not whipped-"

"Javier Esposito, would you get your sexy Spanish ass over here and carry my luggage please?" Lanie called, "Or do I have to do it myself?" She raised an eyebrow in such a way that told him that if she had to carry it herself, there would be consequences. Bad ones. For him. He hurried off to aid the medical examiner. Kate smiled to herself.

Alexis saw her dad running in the distance and face- palmed.

"Oh God..."

"Alexis! What-"

"You're late!" she interjected, "If we miss out flight, it's all going to be your fault, you know that, right?" He forced a smile.

"Hi Ashley." Ashley waved a tentative hand back.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked Alexis, grabbing her by the elbow and turning her away.

"What is Ashley doing here? I told you-"

"Dad, Ashley is going to be leaving soon. I may never get the chance to spend so much time with him again. I just...can we discuss this later?" Alexis begged.

"Alexis, honey, I understand that, but...you two would have to share a room, because I only booked...I can't. I'm sorry." She pulled out her cell phone, a devious smile slowly spreading across her face.

"What are you doing? I know that look. That's not a good look..."

"I'm calling your mother."

Martha's cell phone rang, startling the two from their deep conversation. Politely, she excused herself, somehow knowing that either Alexis or Richard was on the other end of the call.

"Trouble in paradise already, sweetie?" she greeted them.

"Can you please convince dad to let me take Ashley on the trip?" Alexis whined.

Martha sighed and leaned against the island in the kitchen. "Is this what this is about? Put your father on the phone."

"Don't even say-"

"Richard, let the boy go," she said.

"But mom-"

"No buts! It's young love, Richard, don't spoil it," she said grandly, gesturing broadly with her hands.

"I don't have a separate room for Ashley..." he said.

"Well, you weren't planning on sleeping in the same room as Kate, were you?" When her son didn't respond, she laughed.

"I know you all too well. Let Alexis and Kate bunk together, and you and Ashley share a room. You'll get to...know each other," she told him, obviously grasping for an excuse.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm busy. Have a good time!" She hung up and turned the phone off, returning to the living room.

Alexis smirked.

"Looks like Ashley can come!" Castle studied her.

"What?"

"Evil...pure evil..."

"It's inherited," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks dad! Come on, Ash, we're gonna be late!"

* * *

><p>"Lanie, what the hell are in these things?" Esposito huffed, dragging along her bags, "Dead bodies or something?" She shot him a look.<p>

"Lo siento," he murmured, dropping his head, sorry. Kevin tried in vain to stifle his laughter.

"Hey, shut up bro," Javier whispered, punching his partner in the shoulder, "Yeah babe, just don't hurt yourself-" He broke off into a fit of laughter as he mimicked Kevin in a high pitched whine.

"Boys," Jenny warned, coming up behind them.

"I swear, they just don't know how to act sometimes," Lanie added. The two girls laughed while their men exchanged a look.

"Alright kids, onto the plane before we miss the flight," Richard yelled, gesturing for them to hurry.

"Where's Beckett?" Lanie asked.

"Here," she said, clearly struggling with dragging both her and Castle's bags toward the group.

"What are you still doing standing here?" Lanie said to Javier, "Go help her!"

"But I-"

"GO!" Jenny gave Kevin a push in her direction. The partners bumped elbows as they bent to grab some of the bags from Kate.

"This is gonna be some vacation, bro."

"Tell me about it."


	3. the Beach

**A/N: Oh ciao bellas! So ya dig what D. B. R. wrote? I did! Isn't she brilliant? So here are my chapters. I hope you enjoy them just as much. Reviews are always fun to read;)**

_"But you can come along with me_  
><em>'Cause we got a lot of things to do now<em>  
><em>And we'll have fun, fun, fun..."<em>

_-Beach Boys_

* * *

><p>"Time to hit the beach, chicos y chicas!" Javier shouted through the echoing house.<p>

White, stone, and gigantic, the house they were staying in was a miracle. When they arrived at their swanky hotel, they were informed that the rooms were already booked. They were frustrated and upset, but Lanie came to the rescue. She had an extremely wealthy ex boyfriend who had promised her something a while ago while they were still dating. He promised her one week in his Miami house with anyone she wanted, no matter what. She never got the chance to take him up on his offer. She called him up and let him know the entire situation. After a few moments of thinking and a small amount of desperate pleading, he let them. He called up his housekeeper to bring them an extra key.

Lanie's old boyfriend's beach house was a mere two blocks from Miami Beach. Everyone was praising and thanking her, saying she was amazing, she was wonderful, she was smart. Everyone except Javier. He grunted a "Thanks, baby," and nothing else. Jealousy flooded his dark brown eyes. He was grateful, but he wished it was a rich uncle or grandfather, not an ex.

"Javi and I are ready to go! Hurry up," Kevin called.

"We're coming! Keep your swim trunks on," the sassy voice of Lanie drifted from the room closest to them. She walked out with her beach bag in her hand and her sunglasses perched on her head.

"Look at this hot mama," Javier whispered to her before kissing her nose. "Ugh, coconut sunscreen smells better than it tastes."

"Did you put any on? I don't want you getting burnt," she told him in a sweet, but strict tone.

"I'm all good."

She looked behind Javier at his buddy, "How 'bout you, Kevin? You burn like a baby's booty." He blushed. "Yeah, you turn _that_ color."

"Lanie, you would make a fantastic mother," he snapped.

"You both would make horrible children," she replied, with the normal Lanie Parish attitude. "There's my girl!"

"It's true. How many years have we been together at the precinct? I still have to tell you guys to stop throwing a ball around and get your paperwork done," Beckett said as she reached the bottom step in front of them.

"Sorry, boss," Kevin said, head bowed.

"You should be saying sorry to me, Kevin. You left your wet towel on the bathroom floor and I slipped on it. I have a big bruise on my thigh now," Jenny exclaimed as she walked down the stairs. When she reached Kevin, she pulled up her pink beach skirt just enough to show him the gray and purple blotch.

"I'm sorry, honey" he hugged her. "You still have great legs, though."

"Where's my dad?" Alexis had appeared with Ashley by her side.

"Still getting ready," Beckett replied, irritably.

"Dad! Let's go, slowpoke!" Alexis called up to her dad.

"Coming!"

They waited for about five more minutes. They eventually heard footsteps and looked to see Rick at the top of the staircase smiling down at them. He had a bright orange towel, a matching orange bathing suit and white V-neck tee. He quickly descended the stairs. The group then headed out the door and into the bright Miami sun, complaining about him being so slow. The sun beat down on their heads as they crossed the street.

* * *

><p>As soon as their feet touched the soft, warm sand, the sandals were off. Kevin and Javier had been carrying chairs for all the women, but dropped them hastily. The sprinted away, throwing a Frisbee around.<p>

"They're like big toddlers," Jenny sighed, as she bent down to pick up a chair. A loud "mhmm" came from Lanie in agreement.

"So where do we settle? It's not too crowded yet, so I think we can find a good spot," Kate said."

Everyone looked around for a spot, but Castle saw one first.

"Aha! Right there."

They trudged over to the spot and unpacked. Beckett unfolded a chair and removed her short black cover up to reveal a black bikini. Castle couldn't help but stare as she sat down and started to read the book she brought. She was rereading "Heat Wave" for the fourth time. Castle forced himself to looked away and set up his own chair a few feet away from her. Lanie and Jenny were a couple yards away, unfolding chairs and complaining about the male detectives.

"I would like to know how Kevin's mind works. One minute he's smart and sweet, and the next he's acting like an idiot with Javier."

"Girl, it's the same with Javier. I can't get him to focus on me for more than five minutes when Kevin's around. They have a bromance. It's cute, but annoying at times."

"I guess since we're on vacation we should let them be as immature as they please."

"True. Here they are."

"Found you!" Kevin called as they ran up to them, breathless.

"We're going in the water. Anyone wanna come with," Javier asked.

"No thanks," Alexis said, "Ash and I are going for a walk."

"Maybe later, baby," Lanie replied.

"Alright," he took off his shirt, revealing his smooth, tan muscles. Lanie's eyes scanned him quickly and she licked her lips.

Kevin did the same, but the muscles underneath were no match for Javier's. He was leaner, less muscular, and significantly paler. He looked at Javier and down at himself.

"I need a tan...and to lift some weights."

"Yeah, bro, I was afraid you would start sparkling like that Cullen guy," he said chuckling. He ran to the water with Kevin running after him, yelling.

"Oh, those two," Beckett mumbled.

"Girl, you're reading Heat Wave _again_?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"You just like reading it for the sex scene between Rook," she looked at Castle, who had headphones in his ears and his head tilted back, "and Heat.

"No, it's a good book, Lanie."

"I know it is, Kate. I bet you read it and pretend it's the both of you. It's obvious he did when he wrote it."

Kate kept her mouth shut. It was no use arguing with the ME. Lanie looked at Castle again with a smug look on her face. Kate glanced over at Castle, too. She smiled shyly, her face turning pink. She then suggested they go down to the water.

As they walked down, they could see Kevin and Javier wrestling over the Frisbee. Javier seemed to be winning. They watched as their wrestling match subsided and Kevin gave the Frisbee to two young boys whose football had just deflated. Kevin said something to Javier, who laughed. The partners began swimming farther out into the churning tides. The waves were high and parents were bringing their kids back to their sections of the beach.

With every wave Javier and Kevin dove into, Jenny winced. Lanie and Kate knew they could handle it, but Jenny worried a lot. One particular wave was too much for Kevin and his feet were pulled out from under him. Javier didn't notice, but he kept swimming. Jenny called to Kevin and ran about 20 feet. Javier heard her and turned to see the commotion. Kevin stood up, panting.

He was shocked, panting, and completely naked. His shorts had been knocked down to his ankles. It was more of Kevin than Javier, Lanie, or Beckett wanted to see. He quickly pulled them up and pulled the ties tight. The three women and Javier busted into a rowdy fit of laughter. Javier walked back up to the shore and slapped his friend on the back.

"Slick...bro...I...nev...never...ever...w-wanted...to see..." he couldn't control his laughter enough to speak clearly.

"Kev...babe I'm...sorry but...y-you should...tie..." Jenny couldn't control herself either.

Kevin's face looked as though he had sat out in the sun without any protection. They all turned to go back to their spot where they had left Castle. Castle had discovered he was alone and went to join the girls, but stopped short when he saw Kevin go under the wave. He too was laughing insanely. They were going to torture him for a long, long time.


	4. Life is a Beach

**A/N: sorry for being so late with this update:/ I have not been on any type of vacation yet this summer, so my inspiration is missing. (what a lame excuse) errr soo enjoy!**

_As the world spin and dance in my hands._  
><em>Life is a beach, I'm just playin' in the sand.<em>

_-Lil Wayne  
><em>

* * *

><p>When one o' clock rolled around, the gang headed back to the house for lunch. They were still laughing at Kevin's expense. Javier and Rick's jokes became worse and worse with every step. No one stopped them; they were too funny. Even Jenny was laughing. It wasn't until they got to the house did the two stop their incessant insults.<p>

"So, Castle, what's for lunch?" Kate asked.

"What? Am I the caterer for the day?"

"No. For the week," Kate said, smiling. Rick stuttered in protest.

"I'm kidding."

"Good. Though, I did call up that deli down the street earlier today. I ordered sandwiches for us all," he said, winking at her. He turned to Ashley, "Ashley, would you like to walk down and help me?"

"Yes, of course Mist-" Alexia shot him a fierce look, "Richard."

"Attaboy. We'll be back in fifteen minutes," Castle said as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut and six hungry people shlepped into the kitchen. The food was completely gone in an hour. They sat in the spacious living room discussing plans for later in the day.<p>

"The girls and I going shopping around four," Lanie said.

"We are?" Beckett asked, looking confused.

"Yes, Kate. I discussed this with you last night.."

"I was probably distracted."

"Mhmm..."

"Well, while you ladies shop 'till you drop, us men will play some pool," Castle said. Kevin and Javier nodded in approval, while Ashley looked nervous.

"What are we doing for dinner, Dad?"

"I supplied lunch. Ask Kate," he answered.

Kate "Me?"

"Yes, you are the only Kate here. Unless Kevin is secretly a woman named Kate. Considering his show for us earlier," Kevin blushed and everyone sniggered, "It's not likely."

"Well...why don't we go out? On the way here I spotted this place called Joe's Stone Crabs. Though it looks kind of expensive."

"It's a hassle. There are no reservations and the wait can be excruciating."

"Oh..."

"No matter though; there's not hassle to big for Rick Castle," multiple sets of eyes rolled, "I have a VIP spot at at least one great restaurant in every major city. Joe's just happens to be my one in Miami," Rick said, arrogance beaming in his blue eyes.

"Well, then it seems to me like you /are/ our caterer for the week," Kate said smirking.

"Uh...well...kinda."

"So 7:30?"

"I'll call Joe."

* * *

><p>"Alright kiddies, time for some wiffelball!" Javier yelled standing in the foyer fifteen minutes later.<p>

"Let's go!" Kevin added.

"Really, boys? Wiffelball?" Lanie whined.

"Yes, really. We have to play, baby!"

"Javi..." Lanie whined.

"Lanie..." Javier whined back, pouting.

"It's not up to me. Ask everyone else."

Javier smiled and called through the house "Guys! Who wants to play some wiffelball?"

Kate, Alexis, Ashley rushed into the foyer. Jenny slowly followed.

"We do," Alexis said, speaking for both her and her boyfriend, who smiled in agreement.

"I do. I call you three are on my team," she pointed to Lanie, Javier, and Kevin.

"Fine," sighed Lanie.

"Castle!" Kate called.

"What?"

"Get your ass down here."

"Why?"

"We're playing wiffelball."

Thuds sounded as he came down the staircase and turned into the foyer.

"We are? Cool."

They proceeded out the door and back to the beach. Everyone was content with the teams, not realizing that Kate purposely stacked her team. Castle argued about the unfair teams.

"You have three cops! And the medical examiner, who scares me when she's angry. How did that happen?" Lanie smirked.

"I picked them while you were upstairs, taking your time, as always."

"Not fair. You should have waited until we got here."

"Life isn't far, Castle. Deal."

"Fine."

"Game on!"

Beckett's team took the lead right away, much to Rick's abhorrence. When his team finally got up to bat, he was pleasantly surprised. Ashley was a fairly decent player. He had gotten all of the outs at the beginning of them game and had hit the ball well over Kevin's head. He scored them a run, lifting Rick's mood.

Beckett was planning on squashing Rick's team, but it ended up in a tie. No one could break the 5-5 score, until Lanie declared it was late. They decided on a tie and went back to the house.

* * *

><p>Lanie and the girls left to go shopping at four. The guys stayed back. Ashley was nervous to be left with the older men. He begged Alexis to stay.<p>

"Ash, they won't hurt you. It's okay."

"I-well...I'm just...Please stay?"

"You can spend an hour or so without me protecting you from my father. He's really a great guy. He won't do all that 'If you hurt my daughter...' crap. Trust me, babe."

"I...uh...okay."

"Loosen up, Ash. We're on vacation! That's what vacation is for."

"I'll try."

They shared a swift kiss and the ladies went on their way. The men played some billiards, just as Castle suggested. Ashley was slowly but surely taking Alexis' advice and relaxing. He became much more comfortable when they older three-well, mostly the two detectives- started talking to him about baseball. The rest of the week was going to be relaxing and easy for the whole bunch.


	5. You Can't Do That

_I got something to say that might cause you pain_  
><em>If I catch you talking to that boy again<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let you down<em>_ and leave you flat_  
><em>Because I told you before, oh<em>  
><em>You can't do that<em>

_-the Beatles  
><em>

* * *

><p>"We should've brought one of the guys to carry the bags," Jenny huffed, transferring her purchases to her other hand so that she could shake out her arm.<p>

"But who-" Alexis began.

"Javier," the ladies chorused. They shuffled out of the small boutique and emptied their bags into the trunk of the rent-a-car.

"I still don't believe he got a Hummer," Beckett sighed, slamming the trunk shut.

"It's my dad," Alexis said, mock seriously, "You'll get used to it."

"Where to next?" Jenny asked the group.

"I don't know about you ladies, but I just spent a third of my salary in," Kate checked her cell, "An hour and a half."

"Well, we c-" "Lanie!" Her head whipped up and in the direction of the man's voice. The medical examiner's face lit up. "Donner!"

"Who's-"

"Ex," Kate supplied for Alexis. She nodded.

"Right." Lanie half ran down the block to embrace the man. He cut a spectacular figure, ebony skin making his unbuttoned white shirt and equally white shorts pop. Not to mention his abs. His body rivaled Javier's. This didn't go unnoticed among the women. They leaned against the car and watched.

* * *

><p>Lanie and Donner stepped apart, admiring each other. It had been what, five years? Six, maybe. She'd never had the chance to properly thank him for the use of the beach house. He waved her thanks aside.<p>

"How could I have said no to such a lovely lady?" he asked, then added, smoothly, "And fiery, too," when she shot him an arched eyebrow, a gesture that struck fear into the heart of Javier. Donner barely seemed to notice and laughed richly. She found herself smiling. He removed his sunglasses and gazed down at her, placing a friendly hand on her arm.

"How have you been, Lanie? Really?" His breathtaking gray/green eyes searched her for an answer. She nodded to herself before she spoke.

"I'm well. So is my boyfriend," she added, putting a little extra emphasis on the end of her sentence. Donner chose to ignore it.

"Shopping already, I see." He gestured to the girls.

"Yeah, yeah, you know how I do." He looked as if a brilliant idea had suddenly struck him.

"Take this," he said, reaching into his wallet and retracting a black card. She knew what it was before he even placed it in her hand.

"Donner, I can't-" He put a finger to her lips.

"Yes you can. And you will. Go have some fun with the ladies. Buy whatever you'd like." Black credit card in hand, Lanie gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried on. The world had better look out; Lanie Parish was a woman on a mission.

* * *

><p>Javier's hands trembled as he watched Lanie kiss the man on the cheek and run off to finish shopping with the girls. He'd begged off Castle's impromptu volleyball game and had tailed them here on a whim. It wasn't that he hadn't trusted Lanie, it was just...he sighed. He didn't trust <em>him. <em> Whatever his name was. The rich ex. Javier had seen the shiny black credit card he'd slipped Lanie. He'd also seen the look of joy that crossed her face. That pretty boy rich brat could provide for her in a way that he couldn't. And that pissed him off. He briefly considered flying out of the bushes and and tackling him. He sure wouldn't have minded roughing him up a bit, grinding some dirt into that all white yacht club uniform. But then he knew that Lanie would never talk to him again. And he couldn't let her go; she was all that he had left. He straightened up and stalked off, back to the beach house. 'Lanie's ex's beach house,' he reminded himself in a growl.

* * *

><p>Jenny's eyes grew wide beneath her black shades.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" she breathed, reaching out for the plastic. Alexis elbowed her out of the way.

"Yes it is. I've only dreamed of these..." Beckett rolled her eyes and grabbed the card from Lanie's outstretched hand. "You got this from Donner?" she asked skeptically. Lanie snatched it back.

"Yes, miss, 'I just spent half of my salary so I'm going to complain about it' Beckett. We have a free pass. Now I saw this really nice shop..."

* * *

><p>"I will, I just...I.." Kevin Ryan panted, trudging toward the beach house, "Let me get a drink!" He let the front door fall open and collide with the wall, tracking sand in all the way. He knew he'd have to clean it up before the girls got back...or Lanie would be on his ass...and probably make him clean it up with his tongue. Shuddering, he reached into the recently stocked fridge and grabbed a new water bottle. He knocked half of it back before he saw his partner storm up the stairs.<p>

"What happened?" he asked. His question seemed to go unheard, as Javier walked right past him.

"Bro, I'm serious. What gives with the attitude?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, everything's just freakin' perfect bro," Esposito growled, stalking back into the kitchen. Ryan, being the good partner that he was, opened the fridge again and slid Javier a beer across the spotless island.

"You see him?" He put his head in his hands.

"Yeah...Man, he gave Lanie a freakin' black credit card!" Kevin allowed himself a low whistle of appreciation.

"I've never even seen one of those things, let alone held-" Esposito grunted.

"Sorry, right, not helping," Ryan rushed on, "Well, I mean, that's all that-"

"If I see him one more time, I swear I will shoot his ass!" Kevin took a step back and held up his hands.

"You know that wouldn't-" Javier cracked open his beer and took a swig, sighing.

"I know." Kevin put his water down.

"So you saw the girls, right? Jenny didn't..." His partner smiled.

"Oh yeah. Mad bags bro. Mad bags." He paled and pulled out his cell.

"Jenny? Hi. Um, so how much did you..." Javier laughed behind his back.


	6. Come Together

**A/N: So yeah, my bad it's been like the whole summer, and I haven't updated. In my defense, Irene scared me half to death. Anyway...Tasumi's about to murder me. So here it is finally! R&R! Yours 'till the wheels fall off ;)**

**A/N2: Hey guys! it's Tasumi. First off, I can't apologize enough for the lack of update! it's been toooo long. Second, this was sent to me by DBR SO long ago, so her A/N is kinda old. but I'm leaving it in anyway. Lastly, the quality of the next couple chapters are going to be top notch, just because of the extensive wait. Sorry, again. R&R if you're not mad at us:) *blushes, embarrassed***

"_**Got to be good looking 'cause he's so hard to see. Come together right now over me."-The Beatles**_

* * *

><p>The boys had finished their game, gone for a swim, and dressed by the time the girls came back amidst a flurry of bags. As crappy as he was feeling, Javier had to laugh when Jenny gave Kevin his credit card back. The look on his partner's face was priceless. Or, rather, six hundred dollars. Castle also winced when he saw how many bags Alexis was carrying. Lanie sidled up to him, empty handed.<p>

"Hey baby," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

"Hey," he said gruffly. Though he was still angry, it was so hard to stay mad at her. She picked up on it right away. Lanie took his hand and pulled him outside. He sat, and she settled down on his lap. Lacing her fingers through his, she kissed him again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked at him sideways.

"Javier Esposito, don't you try and lie to me! Now tell me what's wrong with you before I have to beat it out of Ryan," she warned. Javier smiled before his mind returned to the situation at hand.

"I saw you with Donner today." Lanie sat up and pulled away from him, scrambling to her feet.

"You _spied _on us?" Esposito swallowed and refused to meet her gaze. (Correction, glare.) Lanie tapped her foot and crossed her arms. Javier knew he was going to get it. Bad.

"It wasn't spying, really. Baby, please-" The medical examiner gave him the hand.

"You don't call watching me without my knowledge spying? I don't believe you! What the _hell _possessed you to do that?" The look on his face told her what he could not.

"Donnor." She murmured, eyebrows turning up in shock.

"You don't trust me?" Lanie demanded in quiet disbelief. Javier stood.

"No! You know I do, its just..I don't trust that guy, Lanie. I don't want him around you."

"Oh. I didn't realize that we were in high school again. You're unbelievable!" She slapped him across the face and stormed away. Then she stopped.

"You had better behave yourself tonight, because the guy you don't want me around? He's coming over for dinner."

* * *

><p>Ryan and Castle laughed gleefully as they pocketed Ashley's money.<p>

"And that's how we make real money," Kevin said, standing. Ashley was looking down at the spot where his cash had been mere seconds before.

"But how-"

"The house always wins, Ash," Castle said, clapping him on the back. Ryan gave him the look he usually reserved for his partner.

"That doesn't apply-"

"Technically-"

"Dad, tell me you didn't make a bet with Ashley," Alexis said, frowning at her father. Richard actually seemed to deflate a little, which gave Kevin a laugh.

"Well, I mean, it wasn't really a bet. It was Ryan's idea to bet against Esplanie, and-"

"Kevin Ryan! You did not bet against your partner!" Jenny scolded, appearing behind Alexis.

"Can I ask where these women keep appearing from?" Richard wondered aloud.

"Dad, shut up," his daughter sighed. Ryan was still trying to backtrack.

"Jenny, it wasn't really-"

"What did the boys do now?" Beckett inquired, leaning on the counter. Castle threw his hands up in the air and shoved back from his chair. Both Jenny and Alexis pushed him back down.

"Sit."

"Richard and Kevin roped Ashley into betting against Lanie and Javier," Jenny explained, crossing her arms. Ryan's face flushed.

"You're gambling with a minor? Do I have to remind you of how many laws you're breaking, Detective?" Kate warned, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Shame on you," Castle said. Beckett sent an orange sailing at the back of his head.

"Apples!"

* * *

><p>Javier had taken one look at what was going on in the kitchen and slipped silently out the side door. Lanie had already walked off to God knew where. He began to walk. He knew that he would have to make it up to her, somehow. But it wasn't going to be easy. How would he rationalize stalking her ex? His walk became a slow jog. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself. There was just <em>something<em> off about the guy. He should let it go. Javier whipped off his shirt and broke into a sprint. He should forget it. But he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Donnor stood bare chested in front of his mirror, arguing silently with himself over what to wear. Everything seemed wrong. He sat heavily down on his bed and allowed himself a bittersweet smile. Lanie had always been the only one to make him this uncertain about himself. He'd always known that it had been a mistake leaving her behind. Sure, they had agreed that the decision had been mutual, but really...they both knew that it was his fault. He strode over to his closet and yanked out a shirt that she'd gotten him all those years ago. Lanie had a boyfriend now. As he donned the shirt, he smiled. That had never stopped him before. Getting her the first time had been hard. But getting her back? That was going to be all kinds of easy.<p>

* * *

><p>The girls had kicked the men out of the kitchen, and they were preparing for dinner. And, you know, gossipping. (Everyone but Beckett, that was.) Lanie still seemed spaced out, something that Kate had immediately called her out on. The medical examiner was a lot of things, but spaced out wasn't one of them. Usually she would have been on a warpath. She put down her knife and pushed the cutting board away from herself.<p>

"What if I lose him this time?" she asked quietly, sitting down at the table. Alexis and Beckett sat by her side, and Jenny poured wine for the others. Alexis received iced tea.

"You're not going to lose him. You didn't do anything wrong," Jenny said soothingly.

"Javier is a pain in the ass, but he loves you, Lanie. Trust me," Beckett told her bluntly.

"Dad made up a ridiculous name for the two of you. Trust me, it's love," Alexis added.

"But I don't think he trusts me. I mean, he spied on us today. This isn't high school anymore. I don't get it." Lanie swished her wine around in her glass mournfully.

"It's a stupid male thing. There's competition, and he's just jealous, whether he wants to admit it or not. He loves you, and he wants to protect you any way he deems fit. Even if it's juvenile and dumb," Beckett said, looking up at the ceiling, "So I've heard!" she rushed on when she met the slightly confused gazes of the other women. She blushed.

"You two just need to have a talk later. Besides, we've got 45 minutes to finish dinner if we want to eat before nine," Jenny announced, standing. They retreated into the kitchen again. But all Lanie could think about was Donnor. And Javier. And herself. She shook her head. Her life was beginning to become a mess.


End file.
